


In which Jun Finally Gets Some Love Back

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba takes Jun to an animal shelter for their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Written for the [](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/)**je_prompts** challenge

"What are we doing at an animal shelter?" It had been some time since Aiba and Jun got to spend a day together and although Jun thought they could take the opportunity to stay at home a laze-around all day, his lover insisted to bring him here.

"Well, you're always going on about how you wish you had a pet but you never get one and the last time I was here I met a cute one that I thought was perfect for you."

Jun sighed. “You know perfectly why I never get one; I can’t do nothing if animals think I’m too scary or something.”

“But you are scary.” The taller man grinned as he dodged the oncoming swat to the back of his head.

“See?” Aiba smiled triumphant. Jun deadpanned.

“You’re not helping your case, you know? If you want me to get a pet then you should be convincing me, not proving my point.” Instead of showing any sign of discouragement the other man smiled softly and took his hand.

“Oh, but that’s okay, I like you just the way you are.” Aiba smiled wider at how his partner tried to hide his blush from him.

The couple goes inside and as soon as they did Aiba was lost to the world, going from one cage to another greeting most of the potential pets by name. Jun tried to follow at a safe distance. One thing was having his boyfriend like him, sharp scary looks and another thing completely was having one of the caged cuties do so too.

Soon enough Aiba was nowhere to be found and Jun was left alone to browse by himself. First he was looking at the puppies but they all seem too energetic for him and he had enough of that with his partner. He loved the man with all his heart but it was tiring as hell to keep up with him sometimes. This time included. He also didn't think he would have much time for walks although that could be arranged if his Masaki's chosen one was indeed a puppy.

He kept looking and now has moved onto the cats. Most of them were sleeping peacefully but the ones that were awake, hissed at Jun when he came near. He sighed dispirited but continued his search. Slowly he gravitated to a cage holding a fluffy brown and white sleeping cat. Perhaps getting the feeling of being watched the cat open its eyes and looks straight at him. It stood up without taking its eyes off of him and Jun could see it was a very elegant looking cat. Its face was chocolate brown and so were its paws and tail but the rest of its coat was snow white. It didn’t look like the cat liked him; after all he just interrupted its sleep.

“Sorry to wake you up buddy, you can go back to sleep.” He puts his hand against the cage and the cat raises one of its paws making Jun think he’s going to get clawed but instead the cat touches his hand tentatively still looking at him. Jun is enthralled when the cat slowly lowers its head and approaches him in clear signal for a petting. He smiled triumphant when he heard the cat purr and was beginning to think that Aiba’s idea of him getting a pet might not that crazy, especially when one of the shelter workers came to take the cat away.

“Wait, why are you taking this cat?”

“Ai-chan? She’s finally getting adopted today.” the worker replied with a smile.

“Oh, I see.” He felt inexplicably dejected at hearing that. Jun let the worker go and decided to look for Aiba and see which one of these animals he wanted him to adopt.

“Matsujun, over here!” Masaki waved at him. “I want you to meet Ai-chan.” Jun couldn’t hold back his smile as he saw Aiba holding the fluffy cat he was so sad to see off just minutes after meeting her. He picked it up from Masaki and started petting her like before eliciting a steady low purr from her.

“Is she the one you meant?”

“Do you like her?” Not that Aiba needed to ask, Jun’s doting smile was answer enough.

“I knew you would like each other. Ai-chan is sorta like you. People think she’s scary because of how she looks but she’s really cute and warm and fluffy, isn’t she?”

“I’m cute, warm and fluffy?” Jun raised an eyebrow at the taller man.

“Your hair is especially fluffy in the mornings.” The joke earned him a smack on his head.

“What do I have to do to take her home?”

“Is already taken care of and look!” Aiba shows him a paper that Jun finds out is the adoption certificate when he reads the header. “Her name now is Matsumoto Ai. It fits her so well, doesn’t it? Every bit as elegant as her owner.”

Jun smiled down at the cat that was already snoozing in his arms then looked at Aiba.

“Thank you.”


	2. In which Aiba is jealous of a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiba gave Jun a cat for his birthday and now he won't get any attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed. Written for the rainbowfilling challenge.

“You look like shit.”

“Thank you for that unsolicited piece of information Nino.” Aiba said sarcastically.

“I think the world is finally coming to an end and these must be the signs.” He turned around dramatically to yell at Sho and Ohno who were also in the room.

“Prepare your mortal souls, this is the end!” Ohno smirked at Nino while Sho shook his head and continued to read his newspaper. Turning back to face Aiba Nino raised his eyebrows at his friend quizzically.

“What the hell happened to the Aiba we all know and barely tolerate?”

“A cat happened. I wanted to make him happy and Ai-chan is great but all I ever hear lately is my little princess this, my little princess that. She even sleeps with us now!”

Nino was way too amused to let this go. Of course he knew all about Jun’s new pet, the man had sent them tons of pictures through text for him to figure out what the cause of his best friend’s bad mood was.

“Wait, is that you J? Is this some kind of Freaky Friday shit going on here?”

“Nino, leave me alone.”

“This is really it, the end of the world as we know it. You mean to tell me that you are jealous of a cat?” The lack of response from the taller man was all the confirmation he needed.

“Forget about the world ending, Christmas came early this year.”

“Nino, leave him alone. You are such an asshole. Remind me again why we put up with you?” Sho rolled his eyes behind his newspaper.

“It’s because I’m awesome and none of you can resist my charm.”

“I think you have yourself confused with me; not that I would blame you.” Jun entered the room taking of his sunglasses, setting them on the table while he checked his appearance in mirror. He turned around to see his bandmates all looking at him expectantly.

“What?”

“Your boyfriend here is moping because thanks to your recent acquisition of perhaps the only animal in existence that won’t stay clear of you; he isn’t getting any; which if you asked me is completely his fault.” Nino declares taking out his DS, finally done with teasing his friend.

“I guess is a good thing nobody wants to ask you then.” Jun raised an eyebrow at Nino then turned to his boyfriend, “May I speak with you, Masaki?”

They leave the greenroom for one of the empty conference rooms where they could have a private conversation.

“Is that true? Are jealous of Ai-chan?” Aiba could see that Jun was trying to keep a straight face but a smile still showed on his lips.

“You too? Stop making fun of me!” He was starting to get annoyed but it only made the other man smile wider.

“But this is so funny.” Jun chuckled.

“No is not – whatever else he meant to say next remained unsaid as Jun leaned in and pressed his lips onto Aiba’s. It took a bit of coaxing from the younger man but soon enough he felt the other man melt into it and kiss him back. When they broke for air Jun was met with a rare and adorable sight of his lover pouting at him.

“You’re not fair.”

“And you’re too cute.” Jun smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
